


Just Add Water

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Mermaids, Polyamory, Smut, Soulmateau, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: ❝ I never liked pool parties anyway. ❞





	1. Cast

**Cariba** **Heine** as Rikki Chadwick

 

❝ _The_ _Original_ _Mermaid_ ❞

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Indiana** **Evans** as Isabel Hartley

 

 

❝ _The_ _Last Mermaid_   _Princess_ ❞

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ Find the place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain.❞ 
> 
> \- Joseph Campbell

****

Rikki Mara Chadwick, was born May 23rd, 2002, in  Gold Coast, Australia. Rikki had been born with her soulmark. Two of them actually, while not unheard of, is rather rare enough to be seen as odd, weird and at worst something to hate and seeth. At first, both started with what looked like a birthmark; it was long words that couldn't be easily read. As Rikki aged, the soulmark slowly came into sharper focus. The summer before kindergarten was when the Chadwick family were able to read one of soulmarks with great ease. That day Rikki had come running in from the beach, soaking wet from playing in the in the ocean with her friends, screaming about how one of her marks could be read. 

 

' She who shall not be named is a complete heartless bitch and doesn't deserve a soulmate...' was marked across her shoulder blades. It was the one that Rikki couldn't read. In her excitement of begging able to read her one of her soulmark. She knew the other would be readable soon. She had ran inside and raised the back of her lavender shirt. Her mother gasped before then reading it out loud. Her parents weren't so found of the fact it had bad language and contained messages of someone not begging worthy of soulmate; a very questionable message indeed. But, for Rikki's sake, they choices to believe that message was in protective manner. That of someone had seen a friend, or possibly even family hurt by someone else; That they were warning Rikki.

 

   Despite the message, Rikki was happy with her knowledge of what one of her Soulmarks said. Soulmarks were marked in the soulmate's own handwriting. The soulmark was written in very upright handwriting, a no frills, straight to the point, kind of person. It wasn't the neatest handwriting Rikki had ever seen though. Her grandmother coming to mind whose cursive was a thing of art. It wasn't tell a week after Rikki's sixteenth birthday; a birthday in which she and her friends fell into the moon pool and accidentally turned themselves into a mermaids; that her second Soulmark came readable.

 

'Umm... you have tail? A fish tail?' marked her collar bone. The writing was smillar to that of her other soulmarks but little curler. It seemed uncertain and maybe a little timid and rather confused. Which she understood why. It's not like everyday that you find your soulmate has fish tail, weirdly cool powers, and is all round pretty mystically badass. Though begging able to read her Soulmarks meant covering them up, especially her second one due to both saving herself from other jealous, and ignorant remarks, but also her mermaid secret.

 

  It won't be in tell the spring break of senior year when she and her best friend, Isabel Hartley, a fellow mermaid who they had found out was not only a princess but also the last of her pod; the pod of Whitecap Bay, go on a trip to the small town Mystic Falls, Virginia that she finds her soulmates. Her prefect matches. Her true loves.


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched they must be felt with the heart .❞

Ever since Elizabeth Saltzman was a young child, soulmarks had always confused her. Or, more precisely, the way people reacted to them, to the knowledge that someone out there was intended for you. For a lot of people – both in the stories and increasingly in real life - she saw it take over their life, it was their one goal. Lizzie couldn't understand why, not when there was so much more to life than one person could give you.

 

When she was younger she looked to the skies with her twin sister, Josie and their father, camping under the stars. In general, she looked at the world around her with marvel. Equally she looked at the skin around her marks with curiosity. Naturally she wondered what her words be. And the said wonder eventually turned to frustration when her twin sister words became crystal clear. Josie's words beginning 'Well, Penelope doesn't seem that nice.'

 

Lizzie, as much as she wouldn't openly admit it, was naturally jealous. She was jealous that her twin had beautiful and simply gorgeous calligraphy text scrolled across her right wrist. Her sister soulmate was determined, confirmed, and set. Josie has a for sure soulmate. Unlike her. Lizzie words weren't in focus. The possibility of her chosen soulmates still unsure and were not set in stone. It scared her. The possibility of her begin one of rare type of people who loses both or just one of their soulmarks/soulmates; That she could just easily wake up one day and her soulmarks be erased from her own pale flesh. It terrified her, while simultaneously frustrated the hell out of her. She hated and couldn't quite fathom how indecisive her soulmates must be. How they must question and possibly even revoke the idea of soulmates and concept of love in general. She felt as though maybe fate might never chose to give her love. To give her soulmates. Her prefect pieces. That maybe she was fated to not to have love.

 

Lizzie felt alone, and almost somewhat alienated from some of her peers. All her fellow witches, warlocks, vampires and werewolves at academy where or already had their clear marks. And with her mother begging gone for longer, and longer times and her father choosing to spend more time with Hope Mikaelson, she felt alone. Sure, her codependency told her she still had her twin to rely on. But, Lizzie knew her twin wouldn't understand her problem. She had Penelope. Well, had. The devil in Prada had faked beginning her twin's soulmate. While, their break up was a tragic and Penelope's morales where rather questionable, it had still been closer to any sort of soulmate love then Lizzie experienced in her whole life. And Josie had her words. Her clear, and beautiful calligraphy words; Lizzie didn't.

 

But, one particular morning after Lizzie had showered and had started getting changed in her shared bedroom with her back turned to Josie; Her twin had took notice her long, sloppy and curly worlds becoming clear as day. Her words coming into a prefect view. Her words beginning; 'Oh my gods, where soulmates! That's so wicked!' 

 

Lizzie was thrilled, but her heart dropped a little when she noticed that the words around her left ankle hadn't cleared. Hadn't came to focus. She hoped her second soulmate was okay. And hoped they would eventually come to terms on having two soulmates. She wanted, no, she already did love her soulmates equally and she wasn't gonna let people like Dana, Penelope or Hope stop her from doing that.


	4. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ Pain and suffering are the soil of strength and courage.❞
> 
> \- Lurlene Mcdaniel

Almost everyone has a soulmate; Hope Mikaelson assumed she would never have one of them – her parents certainly weren't, and no one she knows has found their respective soulmate quite yet, but they have marks; They have painfully clear soulmarks and Hope doesn't. Not that it really matters. No one in her family has had a true soulmate; Has had a clear soulmark. Which in a way is a great relief, because that's one less person for her to disappoint with her cruddy life, and was less people that she had to worry about dying on her. It meant less people for her to disappoint. No one can be disappointed if they simply never meet, and either way, she doesn't need the drama of a soulmate added to the supremely fucked-up mess that is her whole existence.

 

Except, somewhere, very deep within her subconscious does she knew that this isn't particularly true. Her aunts, Freya and Rebekah got soulmates; got the happy ever after that they deserved after years of death, torture, pain, and darkness. They really, really deserved it. And so did she. Hope never felt like it though. Especially as pre teen; a time in which her father and mother were long dead and left her with just her aunt Freya. A time in which Hope was most confused. A time in which everything just felt like it was always going wrong and people dying before her. It almost felt like fate, if it was even real, was trying to send message. A message that read to her of her unworthiness of having happiness and love. That she was incapable of ever begging loved by one.

 

   So as even more time passed by and Hope got older, moving into her later teen years; Hope did almost everything she could possibly due to push the whole soulmate thing out of her head. Did her best to ignore her own possibility of love and happiness. Did her best to ignore the mark that rested above chest. She didn't have to look at it most time. Which helped. Helped her ignore her whole soulmate problem. Which didn't quite last as one would probably like. The cosmic force of universe, or fate, destiny, whatever you would like to call it had decided to take matters into it's own hands. Had to have a little Divine intervention if you will.

 

Hope had been training with her headmaster, Alaric Saltzman out in docks when she felt it. The weird tingle that was just beneath her flesh. It wasn't painful. Just different sort of sensation that she was not quite used to or ever experienced. The sensation alone had been enough to distract Hope and allow Alaric to knock her to the ground. The older had looked at the tribrid in both amusement and confusion. Confusion on how he could deliver such a lame and easy blow. Hope had glanced down at her right wrist to see long, and curly words that were almost so painfully girly and cutesy that it felt like a girly girl stereotype. She had new, and crystal clear words. Words that she hoped would be said in excitement, joy and overwhelming love. Her words read;  'It's you?' . Hope was obviously confused and had confined in her headmaster.

 

 

" But it doesn't make sense! I already have a soulmate."

 

" Well, is it set? Your other half... well, third now I guess."

 

" No..."

 

" And have you maybe tried to accept the fact that you have soulmate... well soulmates?"

 

" Not really and I don't see the point of why I need to!"

 

" Hope!" Exclaimed in disbelief. He looked at her with sorrow and disappointment. The older human shook his head and sighed." That's not fair. That's not fair to either of them and is actually quite selfish. Something in which I would except from you of all people."

 

" What do you mean? How is me not accepting something as stupid as soulmate make me selfish person."

 

" Hope, do you realize the more you ignore and don't except that there are people out in world who just want to know you as you and want a chance of loving you that you are preventing them from begging happy. That your preventing good people from getting their words. From getting their chances at something beautiful."

 

" What do you mean?"

 

" People's who have words, but they aren't clear are typically because their soulmate's to people who aren't quite ready or people like you who think they don't need love or that they can't be loved. Or other factors because soulmates are just weird phenomena in general. But,I guess this also explains your little Divine intervention. They must have known that your so stubborn that it's gonna take two people to handle."

 

 

And with that, Hope had realization. Arealization that she has a hypothetical "better halfs" running around out there, somewhere on the planet. But she also realized that she need to work on accepting her soulmates. So far she managed on idea of one soulmate, but two still was a hard pill to swallow; a weird, and rather crazy idea to accept. But Hope working on it. Which is why she was extremely confused and mostly shocked when she pulled her shirt off one late night to find her words on her chest had cleared. Her soulmark had turned to a small, wavy, and almost perfectly net handwriting. She had her second words. Words that read; ' Don't freak out but, I'm mermaid.'


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ If you have a heartbeat, there's still time for your dreams.❞

Rikki was suddenly startled awake by large pulse of pain and fear. Her body was trembling in fear, shock, and both her shoulder blades were burning with pure, agonizing pain that she never felt before in her whole existence. She let out a loud scream of panic and terror; She didn't understand what was happening to her. And her mind was reeling with every second. The lack of information on what was going on was definitely adding to her anxiety and fear. Her mind was moving in a pain induced haze like state and made it nearly impossible for her to open her eyes or properly process a clear thought. Rikki's eyelids felt like they were cemented tightly, and forcibly closed. And it hurt. It hurt like hell the more she tried to open them. She screamed again, this time objects in her room went flying across the room and slammed into the opposite wall; something that has never happened before with her powers.

 

 

   Rikki hissed in pain. She realized she'd forgotten to try breathe and end up gasping, pain searing from her throbbing soulmark that rested across her shoulder blades. She pulled her cold pillow over her face and tried to block it out. But, she couldn't and she knew why. It was because their correction was strong.  'It' beginning her soulmate. Well, one of them; But, not to say she wasn't going to that same connection with her second, much rather it was because her first need her right now and must have willing, maybe even wishing she was there. In simpler terms, Rikki's soulmate was in physical pain and they share a sort of overly complicated connection that can't be put to any sort of words. Rikki didn't fully understand it herself, if were begin honest. Rikki knew it had something to do with her empathic and telepathic abilities, but she didn't know to what extent and has absolutely no control over it once so ever.

 

 

  Rikki tried. She really did; Really tried to calm her soulmate down with her empath abilities but distances is thing and unkind thing at that. So, Rikki, in her pain induced state, tried to find the root of her soulmates problem in her mind but got nothing but endless darkness.

 

 

  Then finally something. A name. A name of place. A school more pacifically; Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. 

 

 

 

 

   "Rikki! Rikki!"Called a breathless female voice into her pitch black hotel room that she was currently staying in, snapping Rikki's out of her attachment of her soulmate mind. The older blonde mermaid gasped. Her body covered in a burning up as the pain slowly shimmered away. She threw her pillow to the ground. There was a certain eerie feeling that filled the air that didn't help calm her already on the edge nerves. Isabel peered down at her worriedly. Her golden curls were tied back in tight, but messy ponytail. Isabel wore a light green shirt that was tied at bottom, and a pair of jean shorts. Her best friend made scurried her over to Rikki's side of the bed. She then processed to pull herinto a tight hug. Isabel proudly figured the other mermaid had terrible nightmare. They were quite common for the other mermaid.

 

  " Your okay." Soothed Isabel. She eventually let go of Rikki, when her breath evened out and body stopped shaking and trembling. Isabel flashed her a small smile before slipping out of the room. Rikki had started to get dress for the day once Isabel left her hotel room. Rikki had settled for a red crop top, pair of ripped up black jeans and black combat boots.

 

 

 

 

 

           ........................................................................................................

 

 

 

Rikki's face was numb from grinning too, and her arm was being wrung by Isabelin turn. Both neither saying much. They both just walk hand in hand in a comfortable silence, which was nice. It was comforting to just be around her best friend and she didn't have to change who she was or act different. She could just be Rikki Chadwick. Not Mermaid Rikki. Not school Rikki. Not the Rikki who was hiding a mermaid size secret. No, just Rikki Rikki.

 

The older blonde mermaid followed in tow of the Isabel as they made there way up the trail that feed up to the main entrance of Salvatore School.  Rikki pulled her hands away from the Isabel's hold and reached down for her camera that rested around her neck tightly. It had been a gift from her mother. Her mother had claimed that in two week long spring break trip she could possibly meet her soulmates and should recorded every second it it. Rikki snapped a few photos of the forest that surrounded them. She manged to snag a few pictures of the wild life that lived in the forest. But, eventually they both reached the school and all people there.


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ I never loved you any more than I do,   
> right this second. And I'll never love you any less   
> than I do, right this second.❞
> 
> \- Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia, and Margaret Stohl

 

    Silence. For a brief second, even the rhythmic dripping of water from the tip of the tap seemed to cease, and the annoying electric whinnying of the light was suddenly stagnant and dead still. Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Her mind was racing at incredible speed as the events of her day relayed and settled in. She could have died today. Died without knowing who her own soulmates were and for what? She really didn't do all too much to stop the gargoyle. All she had done was locked it in the school. She feels selfish, and guilty for trying to be hero like Hope. For trying be someone that she thought her dad would be proud of. But, she supposed she might never be the person who dad proud off, but she can at least be alive for her soulmates. Make them proud of person she is because they are only ones who matter to herself besides, well, herself. Lizzie then slowly reopened open her eyes, and down to her cupped hand. She smiled at the her little prizes of candies, M&M's and sour gummy worms, gummy bears, and tiny chunks of milk chocolate all of them mixing together to produce such a weird and unique little rainbow in the palm of her hand. She quickly downed the candies, before moving to switch off the kitchen light, and quietly made her way back towards her and Josie shared bedroom. Everything was eerily quite, but considering theevents of the day it made prefect senses.

 

 

When Lizzie quietly moved into her bedroom, she instantly took notice of her twin already long passed out which was a little bit odd as Josie typically waited for her. But Lizzie didn't think twice about it. Lizzie slowly approached her bed before flopping face first on to her bed. Lying down flat on her bed she tossed and turned for a bit in order to get comfortable. After a while she ended up staring up at the ceiling for a while, waiting for sleep to come, lure her deeper into the softness of her pillow, break down the resistance of her restless mind. Yet, as every night, sleep didn't come. Lizzie turned back and forth for hours; she was completely restless and just felt too awake. Calm and oddly at peace, but still wide awake. After a while she just gave up on the idea on sleep and she finally switched on the light at the end of her bed to find her twin was still fast asleep. Lizzie glanced over at her alarm clock to see it was only five am which was three hours earlier then when she would normally get up. With a heavy sigh, she rolled out of bed and bounced lightly on balls of her feet before making her way over to her dresser. She quietly opened her dresser before pulling out her favorite cute grey sweater crop top and a pair of ripped blue jeans. Lizzie then closed her dresser before changing into her new set of clean clothes. She then slipped on a pair of black vans.

 

 

Eventually, Lizzie was tip toeing out of her and Josie's bedroom and slipping down the long, and rather winding hallway. She passed by some of the other kids dorm rooms before finding her way down the stairs that feed into the main communal room of the school. Unlike hours before, it was now filled with a few of her fellow students, mainly those who belonged to either vampire, witches and warlocks factions. Though they were only really a handful of witches and warlocks, but not a wolf in sight. It was kinda well known throughout her school that the werewolves didn't wake up in till about roughly eight or nine; sometimes later on holidays or weekends and sometimes, though on rare occasions, the normal school weekdays. So, since Lizzie had few hours to kill before any of her actual magic classes of the day started up she decided to wonder around the school grounds. She felt a bit silly though while doing it; Lizzie had walked the whole school grounds so many times that if she were to cast a blinding spell on herself, she'd be able to navigate it with ease and complete utter perfection.

 

 

  It was just that it felt weird for her. Weird in the sense that the place that had wonder as young kid; A place that had been made for just her and Josie originally, now served as safe haven for all walks of people and their soulmate; if any had them yet or they were still alive. That's sort of bitter truth to the school. Something not many are willing to admit or let alone talk about. Which is that a lot of of her fellow students have soulmates, but may never be able to meet because of fear of exposure of their secrets or that they might loose control. Some of her fellow students are lucky enough to find their soulmates among the halls of her father school or already meet their soulmate; she unfortunately is not one of those people. So, she feels awkward as she passes the Rose garden that the elementary level made so that older levels that place to get roses to give to their better halves. It was also a notorious place that couples would get asked out at or have their first kiss at; another thing Lizzie hasn't experienced yet. Something she saving for her soulmates. Something that she personally thinks is worth saving for whom ever she graced with and something that she wants both her and her soulmates to lovingly remember for the rest of their lives.

 

 

   Lizzie is absolutely giddy at thought; she die hard romantic like her sorta- birth-mom but -not - technically - but-simultaneously - technically-kinda- is mom; Caroline Forbes. Lizzie isn't too ashamed to admit that she wants to be absolutely smothered in both pure innocent love sick puppy love, seductive lust sorta love, romantic cliches, and everything and anything in between. The thought helps her though her more sadder and... her more mental breakdowns, and magic imploding in on itself type moments. It's honestly fun for her to think about; To think of what sorta people have to be prefect to match her. She can tell if they will be broken just like her and will understand her, or if they'll will be people who finally mend and help shape herself for better. But, whatever, or whomever they are, she just absolutely excited to meet and she hopes their excited to meet her too; not that she needs to wait to long for that answer.

 

 

That's when she started to feel it. A strange tingle just beneath her skin. It was like that of tiny little shock of static electricity. The pulse of electricity seemed to only get more intense as she made her way to the front garden that was near the very entrance of the school. Lizzie tilted her head in confusion as an absolutely stunning and painfully gorgeous blonde girl in red crop top, pair of ripped up black jeans and black combat boots was taking photos of her fellow students and of the garden itself. She couldn't help the wide smile that just so naturally slipped onto her face as the mystery blonde took a picture of Violets. But her smile soon turned to that of extreme and utter annoyance as she watched Penelope Park rudely pushed the girl and knocked the girl of balance. Lizzie rushed to the side and helped her up.

 

  " She who shall not be named is a complete heartless bitch and doesn't deserve a soulmate..." Muttered Lizzie under her breath as she glared daggers at Penelope's backside. She glanced back at the mystery blonde who was now grinning widely and eyes danced with all excitement in world. Eyes that Lizzie felt she could just get lost in.

 

 

“ Oh my gods, where soulmates! That's so wicked! ”


	7. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.❞
> 
> ― Lao Tzu

 

    Hope lightly tugged her uniform blazer closer to her chest as she made her way into the large library of the Salvatore school. It was about three in the afternoon and Hope had finished all her required classes of day and was now heading to library for some light reading. As she glanced around the room, it became very apparent that most of the students hadalso decided to head there, well, except those who were either still stuck in their classes or off training; The wolves no doubtably taking up, and hogging the school's only gym. Hope sighed in utter annoyance. She honestly didn't want to deal with any sort people right now. She just couldn't. And she did want to. Hope was vulnerable, spiraling, and almost felt like she might implode out of control due to the whole London Kirby situation and the recent rise in sudden monster attacks. Big attacks that are beginning carried out by monsters that just shouldn't even exist. But both events sadly enough, felt all too painfully normal to Hope; the feeling of begin both let down and lied to. She can't even fathom why she ever remotely trusted the human know as London Kirby; he was lair and biggest dick she ever had displeasure of knowing. Which makes her feel even worse then she already was. She was hopeful towards Landon and Rafael. She was hopeful that they were soulmates especially when she and headmaster Saltzman got there. When they both had gotten there Landon had said her words... Her soul words.

 

 

  But they weren'tperfectly spoken by some gorgeous and pure soul meant to somehow complete Hope. No, they spoken by some edgy emo wanna be. They were words that did not belong to her own soul; they weren't her soul words. They were just loose and remembrance filled words that had fallen carelessly from Landon's lips. He had broken her heart in way that she didn't know was possible and it hurt like hell. It hurt for her to get her hopes up for them to only be completely shattered to billion little pieces yet again. Pieces that seem unlikely of fixing. She blames herself. She blames herself for hoping, imagining, dreaming, and just wanting it to be true. But wasn't. She of all people should have known by now that if she got her hopes up they were just get going to be let down. Which is far more than what Landon did. He broke Hope. Ironically, he not only taken but broke her of her name sake. Broke her of hope.

 

 

Which is why she had fled into the safety of the library. The place that she had always taken refuge in since she was dropped off at the front doors of the Salvatore school.

 

  Hope glanced around the old, and rather vast room that was filled to the brim with books and supernatural relics. The place was just an ocean of almost all supernatural knowledge. Hope moved closer to one of bookshelves near the entrance of the library. Her pale fingers skimmed over the back of every books spine till she suddenly just stopped. Her fingers paused. The book in front of her... it was ... calling to her; calling to her soul. It was like some sort of great cosmic hint or something bigger than that was at play. Hope's fingers were now hesitantly hovering over the faded tea spine. The spine itself was decorated with elegant design of shinning White Sea shells. Hope wrapped her fingers around the spine before pulling the book of the bookshelf. Hope eyes fell onto the cover. It was book on Mystic Falls mermaid mythology and that's when it really hit her.  That made her eyes widen in deep realization. It was definitely cosmetic hint. A hint that told her exactly where to go; the docs near the lake. That's where her soulmates were. She dropped the book and took off towards them.


	8. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just need some of your guys feed back

 

Hey guys, so I’m been wondering what else you guys wouldn’t mind reading from me. Therefore I made a poll with my other fic information inside of it. ( don’t worry you can still take the poll without an account 

Link; <https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11861012/Which-of-my-fics-should-I-move-over-to-Q> 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. ❞
> 
> — Richard Bach

It's Lizzie'sbirthday; her sweet sixteen to be exact. Which, normally wouldn't be any big deal to Hope given her and the blonde Saltzman rather rough past, but, that was before they knew they were each other's soulmates; before they had their other lovely soulmate. And, this was all before all their recent up take in monster attack; which, Lizzie and Hope always seemed to somehow always nearly get fatally wounded from. In honestly, with the emotional roller coaster they both been on due to a multitude of reasons Hope just wanted a simple, and peaceful day with her two favorite people; with her soulmates on one of their birthdays.

 

 

    But, she doesn't quite remember when they left Lizzie's birthday party; doesn't remember when they fled from the hues of purple and blue lights, loud energetic dancing music, sparkling punch, endless sea of sweet treats, laughter, small sweet kisses, and her and Rikki switching with each other to slow dance with Lizzie. Hope was not going to complain though. She quite liked whatever her two blondes had mischievously planned out without her knowledge; it had to been something really good if it meant Lizzie leaving her and her twins birthday party.

 

 

  Hope gave a large grin, and laughed softly as she was tugged up the stairs by a rather giddy, and excited Rikki. Hope's eyes soften as she watches Lizzie laughs. Actually genuinely laughs; a sight that's about as rare as them getting along. It makes her heart feel all warm, bubbly, and just utterly love sick. She was more than fine begging stuck with her two beautiful blondes. Especially, when they made each other so happy, and complete. Hope's mermaid soulmate lead her and Lizzie up a big flight up stairs, and into the long hallway that feed into the dorm area of the school. They didn't stop tell they came upon a door to a bedroom; Hope's bedroom. Rikki quickly pushed the door open; Lizzie, and Hope rushed into the room before Rikki. The blonde mermaid made sure that the door is tightly locked behind her before looking back at her soulmates with a large smile and bright blush.

 

 

   The three of them are still fully clothed in their pretty party dresses, but Hope has a sneaking feeling they won't remain that way for much longer. Hope reaches for Lizzie first. They start kissing, and move towards the bed as they do so; they fall into the the soft satin sheets of the bed. Their kissing frantically, like they're trying to race against time, and Lizzie has Hope's hands pinned above her head. Lizzie's blonde hair is messy, hanging loose around her shoulders, and her dress is hiked halfway up her thighs, revealing soft, creamy skin that Hope wants to run her lips up. Lizzie slowly pulls away when she finally needs to gasp for air, and lets go of Hopes's wrists. Her cheeks are flustered a bright red, and small sheen if sweat slowly forming. Hope glances over at Rikki and gestures for her to get closer to bed. Rikki slowly moves in an nervous yet almost seductive manner towards the bed. Hope places her hand on Rikki's check before pulling her into a long and passionate kiss; Rikki slowly, and carefully moves onto the bed as to not break her kiss with her beloved soulmate.

 

 

When they finally break apart, Lizzie moves to sits up on her knees to pull off Rikki's

leather jacket before shedding her own fluffy white jacket. Rikki reaches for the helm of Lizzie's blue dress, and then tugs it over her soulmates head. Lizzie glances over at Hope with a raised eyebrow, and challenging smirk. Her soulmate just chuckles with an eye roll. Hope slowly stripes herself of her long, and dark purple dress; she purposely makes a little teasing show of it. Which earns her a bright blush from Lizzie.

 

 

   Hope rests one of her own hands on Lizzie's now exposed stomach, just above the waistband of the blonde witch's tan tights. There's already heat building between her legs, but she doesn't want to rush herself. As Rikki tosses her own lace maroon cocktail dress across the room, Hope's hands smooth over Lizzie's stomach and up to her chest. Lizzie isn't wearing a bra, and as soon as Hope thumbs at her nipple, Lizzie groans and surges back down, pressing her back into the soft sheets of the mattress; Rikki bites her lip and squeezes her thighs together as she watches them.

 

 

  For a few moments, they simply continue to kiss, hands roaming up and down. When Hope's mouth drifts down to the curve of Lizzie's neck, and the blonde witch sighs and curls her fingers into Hope's hair. She murmurs something to Hope; Somethings too quietly for Rikki to make out, but based on how Hope pulls away with a smile almost too soft for the tribrid, Rikki has a feeling she knows what going to come next.

 

 

"Yeah?" Hope asks, brushing one of Lizzie's wayward curls away from her face. Lizzi nods and, glances over at Rikki with the biggest of smiles, a brief acknowledgement that makes a different kind of warmth fill Hope's chest, a mixture of fondness and love.

 

 

"If that's okay with you guys." Lizzie said. Hope glances at their mermaid, who nods in agreement. Lizzie moves to settle back down on her back.

 

 

"Of course it's okay with me. Who am I to stop beautiful ladies from wanting a piece of this." Joked Rikki as moved to lay down next to Lizzie. Both her soulmates rolled their eyes, but smiled none the less.

 

 

" Your a dork." Mused Hope as she leaned over Lizzie's body to kiss Rikki. " But, I guess that's why I love you. Both of you." Said Hope as she pulled away from her soulmate.


	10. Chapter Eight and Half

 

 

 

 

 

 **CHAPTER EIGHT AND HALF »**   ❝ _I love_  
_you the way a drowning man_  
_loves air_ ❞

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Josie Saltzman was spiraling so out of control. She was spiraling so fast, and out of control. It was so unbearable. The normally composed brunette witch was falling apart into billions of tiny pieces as she staggers out of her father's office with eyes full of big wet mascara filled tears. Josie's perfectly pale skin that was wet from tears glistened under the rather low glimmering light of the hallway that was just outside of her dad's office. She was helplessly scanning the hallway for any sort of signs of her blonde twin sister because that's all she wanted to see at the moment; she had just moments ago absorb their birth mother spirt, who had only been brought back to life by the crude and evil necromancer. And, Josie is so upset because she knows - she _knows_ \- that there's no going back from that; she just, in a rather odd way, killed their mother without even giving her twin sister the slightest of chance to see her. To really meet and know their biological mother, who had been so horribly taken from them before they even got a chance to take their first breath in of this cruel and vindictive world. Which makes her utterly sick to the core. It makes her skin feel grow cold. Grows from cold to absolutely miserable. Then grotesque. And, everything just feel so wrong.  
  
  
  


        The brunette witch's horribly rash compulsion to care for others before herself was just absolutely suffocating Josie with all sorts of unreasonable guilt, and the purest of anxieties that hunted all forms the of the soul and the heart and the mind. She felt like she could blow at any given minute. Josie felt like she could fall apart like thin glass caught in rapid thunderous storm. She just feels weaves, and after weaves of guilt wash over her every nerve as she stubbles around. She wants to scream, to cry, to yell with all the pain that was currently imploding in her chest. But, she didn't. She couldn't. Even if she tired with everything within herself. She just couldn't. Couldn't find her voice to even speak. Couldn't find herself in thick smog that clouded her soft hazel eyes.  
  
  
  


     " Josette?" Questioned a soft calming female voice that the brunette Saltzman's witch instantly recognized as Penelope Park, a fellow witch she used to date. A witch that betrayed her. Played her like some sort of old violin. And with every string that Penelope played, she made all of Josie's tragedies some kind of soft sad melody for just about everyone to hear. For everyone to know in just about all the ways that made Josie feel like her privacy was more then just merely violated. Penelope had done more then just lie to her about begging her soulmate. But, she absolutely ruined Josie. Ruined the way the curly brunette Saltzman witch loved. It was far worse then just horrible. It was undesirable. And, to make matters much worse. She for some reason or another, stilled loved her. It was sickening. Penelope beautifully scalped face had quickly shifted from that of her quite usual look of pure mischief, to that of a look of concern. To look of absolute worry and panic. Penelope's brown eyes were staring at with this newest level of sadness, and regret that made Josie feel even more hurt.  
  
  


        " Go away." Josie tired to helplessly plea while chocking back a sob. The brunette Saltzman witch was trying so desperately to hold back her tears; Josie was failing so miserably at it. She didn't need this right now. Didn't need this after everything she just went through. Not after loosing her mother all over again. Josie tired to helplessly push Penelope away as she pulled her into a tight caring hug. She didn't want to fall into the soft and addicting lulled that was Penelope Park. She didn't want to be comforted by her ex girl. No, Josie craved to be comforted by her soulmate. Her real soulmate. By the person who really mattered the most to her soul.  " Penelope , let me go! Haven't you hurt me enough! Just let me go already!" Sobbed Josie, which caused her whole body to shake as she started to fall even more apart.  
  
  
  


     A tall blonde, who was wearing a stunning sparkly dark blue dress, walked into the hallway. She had heard everything that was transpiring, and was nearly worried about the girl. Isabel's piecing worried green eyes landed on the two dark haired girls at the ended of the hallway. They softened as she felt it. Felt the feeling of spark going off. Felt her skin become warm and ablaze as she neared the girls; her soulmates. She could feel everything due to abilities as empathic mermaid. She could feel all their emotions by ten fold. Isabel could feel all of their vivid passion, gut reaching sadness, all of the vastly painful regret, pain that could last centuries and everything else that was in between all of that. She, herself, couldn't help but crying. Isabel hated this. Hated seeing and feeling all of her soulmates pain and sadness.  
  
  


    " _Well, Penelope doesn't seem that nice."_ chocked out Isabel as she tried her best to keep her voice normal, and tried her best not to also cry; she had a tendency to cry when she saw other people cry. Josie stared at her newly found soulmate with wide eyes. They were almost happy, while Penelope's weren't. Her eyes weren't just merely pained, but also something else so complex. They were saddened. Miserable. Scared. And even, hopeless. Penelope Park was born without any sort of soulmark. She had no one in the big side world for her, but that had all changed the day she had meet Josie Saltzman. The young brunette Saltzman witch had shifted the world beneath her very feet. Josie had managed to become Penelope's whole entire world. Had become what felt like a perfect soulmate. And, Isabel could tell. Could feel it all. " But, she cares. She really freaking cares just like all soulmates do. It's just she scared. She really scared of the unknown, and just begging alone. Begging along forever and ever. She terrified of just losing you. But, she shouldn't. She is your soulmate, Josie. She is _our soulmate. Forever and always."_ Isabel states softly and lovingly.  
  
  
  


    Penelope started crying silently as she let go of Josie. She was just so overwhelmed at the moment. She had soulmates. Real ones. Not ones made by lies or some kind of dark magic, but actually soulmates. People who loved her; sure, she knew Josie was angry, but this girl in front of them, a girl who know nothing about either of them except the mere fact that they all belonged together. Penelope pulled Isabel into a tight hug as she cried into her neck. Isabel looked at her other soulmate and opened her other arm. Josie slowly, and hesitantly walked towards her soulmates before joining the embrace.   


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rather long leave of absence!! I just been busy between my two schools, and other projects! I hope you guys enjoy this in between chapters post. It gonna do more of it. It gonna just be a little side plot I do here and there. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, I might add more of my legacies fics on to ao3. But, I wanna hear from you guys first! Anyone interested in more of my legacies fics?


End file.
